


Day 6: Carols / Music

by AliceSmiler



Series: 12 Days of Supercorp (2020) [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 12 Days of Supercorp, Angst, Christmas Caroling, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, SuperCorp Big Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: On the 6th day of SuperCorp my brain wrote this:A story about Dawn carolling with her friends
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: 12 Days of Supercorp (2020) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053725
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Day 6: Carols / Music

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. She is too busy with uni, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> WARNING II: Hello! If you are new and don't recognise the OC characters in this fic, it's because I am using my SupercorpTober 2020 AU characters because I _LOVE_ them. I would suggest reading that series first but if you don't want to it's alright :)
> 
> TIP SO YOU WON’T GET CONFUSED BUT A LIL BIT OF SPOILER. If you don’t know, the Luthor-Danvers kids were going by the last name Eliton at school until something happened and now everyone knows it’s Luthor-Danvers.

“Mom? Do you know where my Santa hat is?” Dawn asked when she appeared in the living room. She was wearing a red Santa dress with black knee-high boots and her wavy raven hair framed her face. 

“It’s next to your bag.” Lena replied and stood from her seat next to the fireplace. “Are your friends here?” she asked while walking closer to her daughter, holding little Lena in her arms. 

“Yes.” the girl replied and put on her hat. She looked at the mirror to fix her hair and hat before grabbing her jacket. 

“Be careful, okay? If anything happens, click the panic button on your watch.” The worried mother said. It’s only been a few weeks since the world finally found out who the kids of the famous Lena Luthor-Danvers were. 

“I will, I promise.” Dawn replied and placed a kiss on her niece's cheek. The little girl giggled and tried to reach for her aunt. “Oh, by the way, we are going to a diner afterwards. I heard the food there is  _ really _ good.” she informed her mother with a huge grin. 

“Which diner?” Lena asked and followed her daughter. 

Dawn opened the door and walked with her mother to the elevator. “It’s called ‘Bob’s Diner’.” she replied and clicked the button. 

“Okay.” Lena said, with a worried expression. “Be careful of paparazzi. Remember, they can’t use your picture if you flip them off.” she said making her daughter burst into laughter. 

“Thank you for giving me permission to do that.” Dawn answered with a smile and stepped in the metal cart.

“Still, be careful. I don’t want people to twist the meaning of your actions.” the older woman replied. 

“Okay, see you later mom.” The sixteen-year-old replied with a smile and a small wave. 

* * *

Dawn exited the building with a small wave at the doorman and walked to her friend’s car. “Hi guys.” she greeted when she entered. 

“Still can’t believe this is where you live.” Freya exclaimed and Dawn chuckled.

“What about the house we visited so many times?” Alana asked and started the car. 

“Oh, that..” Dawn laughed awkwardly. “My mom bought it for the cases of visitors from school.” 

“Your mom bought the house  _ just  _ for that?” Freya asked in shock. 

“To be fair if her parents have enough money to buy an apartment in this building it is no surprise they could buy a house just for it to be used four times a year.” Alana added. 

Dawn made a face and was called out by Julie who was sitting next to her. “What was that face?” 

The ravenette sighed. “My mom owns the building.” she mumbled. 

“What!?” The three girls exclaimed. 

“Are you a billionaire?” Alana asked. 

“Pfftt.. No..” Dawn awkwardly chuckled. Julie and Freya looked at her confused. “We are not. My mom is making sure of it. She believes billionaires should not exist because no one can really spend that much money in a lifetime.” she shrugged. 

The car stopped in front of a house and Alana honked the horn before turning around to look at her friend in the back seat. “So what happens to the money your parents earn?” 

“Well, I know my mom does monthly donations on various charities, so probably there. Also sometimes she uses her own money for projects that are not funded but she believes the creators are getting somewhere.” Dawn pointed out.

“Hello, ladies.” Daniel greeted with a smile. Julie scooted close to Dawn so he could take a seat. “What are we talking about?” 

“About Dawn’s wealth.” Freya answered making Dawn groan. 

“Can we just practice the songs we are going to sing today?” the ravenette asked. A chorus of no was heard from the others and she groaned once more. 

“I’m sorry but considering the fact you lied to us, your close friends, about your real last name for years, we deserve to ask you some hot questions.” Julie pointed out. 

“At least we didn’t ask you for money like Claire.” Daniel added.

Dawn sighed. “Fine but you guys can’t reveal anything to others.”

“We promise we won't.” Freya said. 

“Do you have a butler?” Julie asked. 

* * *

“Alright, guys. Are you ready to bring some joy to the families in this neighbourhood?” Mrs Dooley asked. The teenagers cheered and followed their teacher to the first house. She rang the bell and stood to the side. As soon as the door opened the choir started singing.

They had a list of ten songs and they would sing a different one on each house unless their audience asked for one. They sang at four houses before the first paparazzi showed up.

“That man is so creepy.” Alana whispered. 

“Why?” James asked.

“He takes pictures of us.” Alana said. 

“That’s weird. Why would someone take pictures of carollers? It’s not like we are the only ones doing this.” Freya said with a frown. 

“It’s a paparazzi.” Dawn sighed. 

“For you?” Julie gasped. 

“Please, they are probably here for me.” Rebecca exclaimed with a hair flip. 

“I doubt it. They weren’t here last year.” Daniel said. 

“I doubt they even know who you are.” Julie added with a scoff. 

“Oh, I’m pretty sure they know who Rebecca Lord is.” the brunette said before turning her back to them. 

* * *

“We can have a break after this one.” The teacher said when they reached the 10th house, four paparazzi still following them. She knocked on the door and a young woman with a smile opened it. 

The choir started singing and the woman smiled before calling her family over. A few people showed up at the door and were listening to the choir. At one moment one of the men left, either tired of standing or tired of the singing. He was quite old, after all. 

The song was coming to an end when the old man showed up again. The choir's happy expression turned to fear when the old man pointed a gun at them. “ _ You _ ” he snarled. 

“Dad! What are you doing?” The young woman asked and tried to walk closer to her father. The man pushed her back and walked outside while the teenagers moved back in fear. 

“It’s your family’s fault that my daughter died.” He yelled.

It was clear to everyone where the gun was pointing. 

“She was an amazing girl. But your  _ uncle _ .” he hissed. “He took her from me.” He yelled and Dawn froze. 

“You Luthors are devi-”

“Let me stop you right there.” Dawn said with a clear voice, crossing her hands and secretly pressing the emergency button. She was now standing alone across the man with the gun, the rest of the group managing to rush out of the way. 

“Dawn, what are you doing?” Freya whisper-yelled from behind a car.

“First of all, Lex is  _ not  _ my uncle.” she declared angrily. “Second, why will you even kill me? It was 25 years ago. I wasn’t even a possibility when all that happened.” 

“Because  _ your  _ mother will feel the same pain  _ I  _ felt when my daughter was taken from me.” He shouted.

“So you want to get back to my  _ mother? _ The woman who was the reason Lex was captured? The woman who captured Lex every time he decided to sneak out of the prison and rain havoc around the world?” She scoffed. “Sure go ahead. You will actually help Lex out considering he already tried to kill me once.” she added.

The man stared at her confused. “He tried to kill you?” he whispered, his arm slowly lowering. 

“Yeah. He did a whole evil monologue of how homosexuality is bad and all.” she said with an eye roll. Of course, Lex’s evil monologue was about aliens but she couldn’t really say that. “I mean he also tried to kill my mom so many times, once she threw a party for only having 5 assassination attempts in a month.” The girl shrugged. 

The old man looked at her confused for a few minutes before he once again got angry. “No.” he said. “You Luthors know how to manipulate others. How to say what they want to hear so you will win them over. You are not going to win this time, girl.” He snarled and raised his arm...

**_ BANG _ **

Dawn held her breath, only closing her eyes and turning her head a bit. The bullet never reached her though. 

“Are you okay?” Dawn heard her Jeju’s voice and she let out the breath she was holding. She opened her eyes and blue connected with identical blue. 

She nodded. “I’m so glad mom sent you to look over me.” she whispered. 

The hero smiled before turning around at the scarred man. 

If it was anyone else, Kara would probably fry them. But the scared look on the man’s face. The way he had his hand over his mouth and was sobbing… Kara knew this was not a criminal. This was a man that acted on past anger. 

“I’m sorry.. I.. I didn’t” he sobbed and fell to the ground. His daughter walked close to him and hugged him. 

“The police will soon arrive. I would suggest cooperating.” The hero said before turning back to her daughter. “I think it’s time for you to go home.” 

“What? No! I..” The girl exclaimed. 

“I’m sorry Dawn, but we  _ both  _ know your mom will want you home now.” Kara said once again with a more serious tone.

Dawn sighed. She glanced at her still shocked friends. “Okay.” she whispered with tears in her eyes. 

_ “It's going to be okay, sweetheart.”  _ Kara whispered in kryptonese while picking up the girl. She launched to the sky, holding her little girl close to her. 

* * *

Lena rushed to the balcony when her wife finally landed. She opened the door and hugged her daughter. “Are you okay?” she asked and checked for any injuries. 

“I’m fine, mom.” the girl whispered and sniffed. 

“Oh, sweetheart.” Lena whispered and walked with the girl inside. “I’m sorry, but you know it was for your own safety.” she said and they sat on the couch. 

Kara closed the door behind her and removed her boots. “I wish I wasn’t called away. I would be there from the start.” she sighed. She walked closer to the ravenettes and bent down to remove the boots from her daughter. 

“I was so scared.” the girl whispered and didn’t bother to brush away her tears. She sighed at the tight hug she received from her mother. When the boots were off her feet, she leaned on her mom’s lap while her jeju placed her legs on her own lap. She sighed at her mom’s calming brushing on her head. 

“I thought he-he would shoot me and since I-I was wearing the watch, the bullet wo-would go through.” She started. “I was considering removing it bu-t it would take a few minutes for my powers to activate, an-and the paparazzi were there so I co-couldn’t really get shot and not hurt.” she said between hiccups. “So I stalled unti-until jeju would show up.”

“You did good.” Lena whispered. 

“Your mom and I are really proud.” Kara added. 

“It was really scared.” The girl mumbled and sniffed. 

The three of them stayed like that until Dawn fell asleep. Kara carried the tired girl to her bed, Lena following her. The women kissed her forehead and Kara grabbed a blanket to cover her body while Lena brushed the girl's hair out of her face. 

A buzzing got Lena’s attention and she picked up the phone from the nightstand. A picture of Alana was on the screen and Lena went to the hallway. 

“Hel-”

“ _ Oh my God, finally. Are you okay?” _ the girl asked. 

Lena smiled. “She is okay.” she replied. 

There was a small pause and she could hear other people talk before Alana’s voice was close to the microphone again. “ _ Hello Mrs Eliton..I mean Mrs Luthor-Danvers.”  _ the girl said and Lena smiled at the nervousness.  _ “We were wondering if we can visit Dawn? We bought her food from the diner. She was kind of looking forward to it.”  _

The ravenette smiled. She was so happy her daughter managed to find such good friends. Dawn definitely had better luck than her. “That is so sweet, Alana, but Dawn is currently asleep.” 

_ “Oh!” _ the girl exclaimed. Lena heard more background noises. She assumed Alana was still with the others and she was talking with them.  _ “Can we come bring her the food tomorrow?” _ Alana asked.

“I have a feeling this is more than bringing food to my daughter.” Lena pointed out. “I will talk to her tomorrow and she will let you know.” 

_ “Okay. Thank you Mrs Luthor-Danvers.”  _ Alana replied, sounding a bit relieved. _ “Goodnight.”  _

“Goodnight.” Lena replied before ending the call. She walked back in the room and placed the phone on the nightstand. 

Kara kissed the girl’s forehead one more time before the women exited the room. “It’s my fault.” Kara whispered while walking to their bedroom. “I shouldn’t have left. I should have stayed.” she added. 

“The actions of another man is not your fault.” Lena said and Kara smiled at the words she said to her wife 25 years ago. 

“I still should have stayed. There were paparazzi too.” She sighed and started removing her suit. 

Lena helped her. “You had to help the firemen.” Lena said. “Our daughter is strong and she dealt with the situation perfectly. As much as I hate thinking about what would happen if you showed up late, I think you made the right choice. There was no way you would know something would go wrong with the carolling but you knew that the couple would not be saved without you.” she said. Lena was watching the live footage in the news of Kara helping the couple stuck in a car underwater. 

Kara nodded, relaxing as she felt her wife’s arms around her. 

* * *

“Mom, Freya told me the doorman doesn’t let them in.” Dawn said while walking to the living room. 

“That’s because he is strictly ordered to not let anyone up if you are the one giving permission.” Lena said and reached for her phone to call the reception. 

Dawn looked at her mom shocked. “Really? The party was three weeks ago.” she pouted. 

Lena glanced at her daughter with a smile. “I would still rather know who you call over at the penthouse.” she said before talking to the receptionist. 

A few minutes later Dawn rushed to the door with a smile, Lena and Kara following her. The girl opened the door with a grin. Her friends stood at the entrance of the penthouse and when her parents were close, they started singing. 

Kara’s eyes lit up and she pushed her daughter to the group, soon Dawn joining her friends. When the song ended, Freya presented a box with a dozen doughnuts with a smile. “We thought these would cheer you up.” she said and received a hug from the ravenette. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m posting this late so I’m guessing not many people will read it, thus I won’t feel as guilty for mostly writing from Dawn’s POV. *shrug*
> 
> I took a small day off from my laptop because I’ve been working on it for a lot of hours the past week. Also, my mom needed help cleaning the house so killed 2 birds with 1 stone. 
> 
> The readers that read all the stories of this AU must enjoy the references XD 
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


End file.
